KlaineCrissColfer OneShots
by oncer.at.last
Summary: Random OneShots of Klaine and CrissColfer that I write when get bored. I'm all about fluff, so just be warned


_KLAINE AU_

 _KURT'S POV (HAS ALREADY TRANSFERRED TO DALTON)_

I was standing at my locker after school when Blaine walked up to my locker. Ugh, he looked really hot. We were still only friends. Well best friends, but still. I wanted more.

"Hey, Blaine," I said.

"Hey, babe," he replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"B-babe?" I stuttered.

"Yeah… that's what boyfriends call each other."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend. I asked you out like two years ago," he said, looking hurt and confused.

I hated seeing him this way, so, as confused as I was, I went along with it. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, babe. I've had a rough week."

"It's ok. I know you have." I rubbed my back softly. "Want to go to your place?"

"Yeah, sure," I said softly. I couldn't believe that this was happening. When we got home, we walked inside and went upstairs. Dad was still at the garage, I guess, so he wasn't there. We went up to my room and Blaine plopped down on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Cuddle?" Blaine replied, super adorably, may I add.

"Well, how could I say no to that face?" I went to the bed and laid down next to him, facing him. He leaned in slowly and kissed me gently. I was still at first, but responded quickly. He pulled away and I whimpered quietly. This was all I ever wanted. "What was that for?" I laughed.

"Just because I love my beautiful boyfriend." Love? LOVE? This couldn't be happening.

"I-I love you too."

"I know. Let's take a nap until your dad and Carole get home, yeah?"

"Ok."

He rolled told me to roll over, and I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep the way I had wanted to for months, being held in Blaine's arms.

I woke up to something tickling my face. I swatted whatever it was and I heard Blaine laugh quietly. I opened my eyes to be greeted by his goofy smile and golden eyes. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Nothing." He leaned in and kissed me gently. "Just admiring my gorgeous boyfriend. Your dad and Carole got home a little while ago. Want to go downstairs?"

"Sure." I got up and stretched before Blaine came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me, taking my hand. He led me down the stairs. My dad and Carole were sitting on the couch together watching football.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He didn't even flinch when Blaine kissed me before pulling us down onto the couch.

"Nothing much, Mr. Hummel. Just woke up from a nap."

"Blaine, you and Kurt have been dating for almost two years. You can call me Burt."

"Yes, s- I mean, Burt." I laughed quietly at Blaine's cuteness. "Why are you laughing at me?" he pouted.

"Because I love you, and you're adorable." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Blaine hummed into the kiss and pulled away.

"Well, Blaine, I assume you're spending the night."

"Yes, s- Burt."

"Well, you guys know the rules. Doors open at all times, and clothes on at all times."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Well, night guys."

"Night dad, night Carole. Love you."

We headed upstairs and climbed into bed. Blaine snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you, Kurt. So much."

"I love you too, Blaine. So much." Then, I fell asleep holding the guy I love.

I woke up to Blaine shaking me lightly.

"Wake up, baby. We have to get ready for school."

"Mmmm," I groaned.

Blaine laughed. "I know. Come on. Get up." I got up reluctantly and Blaine laughed again. We both got ready and headed to school. When we got there, I grabbed Blaine's hand. He looked nervous, but I just ignored it.

"Hey guys. Since when are you a thing?" Jeff said.

"Um, for a year, Jeff. Duh," Blaine replied nervously.

"Blaine, you told me two years yesterday. What is going on?"

"Nothing, Kurt. What are you talking about?"

"Blaine. Something is up. You don't just forget when you and your boyfriend started going out."

"Fine… I um. I was too nervous to ask you out, but I knew you liked me, so I figured if I just pretended like we were already dating, then you would just go along with it."

"I can't believe you! You made a fool out of me!"

"What?" At this point, Jeff slowly backed out of the commons.

"You pretended to love me, wanting to cuddle, kissing me, everything! Did my dad know too?!"

"Y-yes. Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, Blaine! I can't believe you would do this to me!" I ran out to the courtyard and sat on a bench. Our bench. Where we first met.

 _"_ _Hi, do you mind if I sit here? I'm new here and all of the other benches are full," I asked the boy sitting on the bench._

 _"_ _Um, yeah, sure. I'm Blaine."_

 _"_ _Kurt." He held out his hand to shake it and I gladly accepted._

 _"_ _So what brought you to Dalton?"_

 _"_ _Bullies at my old school," I replied sadly._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Nah, it's ok. I really like it here so far."_

 _"_ _Good," the bell rang as he stood. "So what does your schedule look like?"_

 _"_ _Um, I have it right here." I took out my schedule and showed it to him._

 _"_ _Looks like we have chemistry together," he laughed. I looked into his eyes, and as cliché as it sounds, I felt something._

 _"_ _Um, yeah. Haha. And the rest of the classes. We have the same schedule."_

 _"_ _Oh, there you are," he said._

 _"_ _I'm sorry?"_

 _"_ _Um, they told me that there was a new student coming with the same schedule as me."_

 _"_ _Oh. Haha. Well, here I am."_

 _Let's get to class, yeah?"  
"Um, yeah. I have to go to my locker really quick."_

 _"_ _Ok, cool. What number?"_

 _"_ _40."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, why?"_

 _"_ _Mine is 38."_

 _"_ _Are even numbers next to each other?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Oh, cool." Of course, being my clumsy self, I tripped and Blaine caught me. He wrapped his arms around my waist quickly to keep me from falling. He held me there for a second before lifting me back up and putting me back on my feet. "Um, I'm sorry." Blaine just laughed. "What?"  
"You're cute and clumsy. I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends." I blushed majorly and Blaine laughed again_

I started to cry remembering that day. It was probably the best day of my life. I heard footsteps and assumed it was Blaine. "Blaine, please just leave me alone for a few minutes. Please."

"Kurt, you need to come with me," I heard David say.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Blaine. Please just come with me."

I followed him to Blaine's and my dorm. "He locked himself in there and only you have a key. Can you just go talk to him?"

"Fine," I sighed. I opened the door and what I saw broke my heart. Blaine was curled up into a ball on the bed clinging a picture of us to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"David, I said I didn't want to talk. I ruined it. I love him and I ruined," Blaine sniffed.

I walked over and sat on the bed with him and rubbed his back.

"It's ok, Blaine. It's me," I said gently.

"K-Kurt? I'm so sorry." He started crying even more.

"Sh, Blaine. I know, sweetheart."

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, sobbing into my shoulder. "Shh, Blaine. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

"But you hate me."

"No, I don't. I love you. I overreacted. When I was a freshman, my best friend pretended to like me, then broke up with me and said it was a dare. That's why I freaked out."

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't know." Blaine had finally calmed down, and pulled out of the hug.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you think to yourself, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' That moment, in the courtyard when we first met was that moment for me. About you. I didn't really know what jaws feeling at the time, but I fell in love. Right then. When I said 'Oh, there you are,' I was thinking 'I've been looking for you forever.' I realized how big of a crush I had on you, but I just was scared that it would ruin our friendship if I told you. You move me, Kurt, and I just thought that if I pretended you would just go along with it, after you had that dream the other night with the mystery guy who did the same thing."

"Oh my God, you were the mystery guy."

"What?"

"He had dark, curly hair, and he was wearing a bowtie and suspenders. How did I not see it before?"

"Haha, I hope you're happy about that." I stood us up and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him lightly.

"I couldn't be happier."

"So, Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, Blaine." I kissed him again and he pulled us backwards onto the bed. Don't worry, we just kissed for a while.

Blaine got up off of his bed and we walked out of the dorm. All of the Warblers were outside and they all jumped up and saw us holding hands.

"So, I'm assuming that you two made up," Nick said, holding hands with Jeff, who was snuggled into his side.

"Yup. I completely overreacted and I actually really do love this dork, so I just needed some time to think. But everything is ok now," I said happily. Blaine looked at me and just stared into my eyes. "What?" I laughed.

"You're just…beautiful."

"Well, guys we'll leave you alone," Wes said, standing up.

All of the Warblers left, and Blaine dragged me back into our dorm and shut the door. He pulled me to the bed and laid down. "Do you want to cuddle?" he asked.

"Well, how could I say no to you?" I laid down next to him and he snuggled into my chest facing me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and back. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
